lsprfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
''' Rosetta '''was the opening theme song for the "first" season of the Papillon Rose web series. A re-recorded version served as the opening of the OVA and the DVD-Box set version the New season. Development Originally Titled "Papillon Warriors", Rosetta was the second song to be written and recorded for the Papillon Rose webseries, following Everlasting Love. Versions The original version of the song was recorded in 2001 after the original website's audition call for performers and voice actors. Composed and arranged by Kuri-Zill and performed by Bouquet du Rose, the song's TV-size edition was downloadable from the original website. In celebration of the new year's eve and Papillon Rose's increasing fandom numbers, the full version of the song was downloadable for a limited amount of time. This version is featured in the Papillon Rose collectable CD-Rom as well as the first Original soundtrack disk. The song was re-recorded for the Papillon Rose OVA, sung by Yuki Masuda. This version was also used for the DVD-Box set versions of the New season. This version is featured in the Movie and OVA final selection soundtrack disk. Other Uses The original version, while not used in the OVA, it served as background music for the OVA promotional web video. The OVA also uses part of the instrumental for Papillon Rose's introduction. A CD-ROM distributed together with telephone cards contained a promotional music video for the OVA with extra footage featuring the full version of the re-recorded Rosetta. It was appropriately titled "Roseta Promotion movie". Lyrics Lyrics were written by Rita, under the alias of Mahiru Sonoda. Japanese 夜の都会 世界は眠り ざわめきもささやきも 嘘が塗りかえる イルミネーション 迷宮の果て 舞い降りた闇の蝶 羽根を今閉じる ただあなたを求めるのは イケナイことですか？ ずっと からだの 奥で燃えてるエナジー 唇 吐息さえ あなたには届かないの 胸詰まる 愛の行方 鍵を握ってる あなた次第なのだから 夜の帳 身にまとわせて 輝いた摩天楼 今日も見つめてる きらめきさえ 涙にかえて 叫び出す衝動を 力に変えてく ただあなたを感じるのは イケナイことですか？ 心 からだも 全て捧げてぶつけたい 見つめて 抱きしめて もっとあたしを受け入れて もう何も 言わないで 言葉なんてひとときの 幻想なのだから 唇 吐息さえ あなたには届かないの 胸詰まる 愛の行方 鍵を握ってる あなた次第なのだから Romanised Yoru no tokai sekai wa nemuri Zawameki mo Sasayaki mo Uso ga Nurikaeru Irumineishon Meikyuu no Hate Maiorita yami no chou Hane wo ima Tojiru Tada anata wo motomeru no wakenai koto desu ka? Zutto karada no oku de Moeteru Enajii Kuchibiru Toiki sae Anata ni wa Todokanai no Mune Tsumaru ai no Yukue Kagi wo Nigitteru Anata Shidai Na no dakara Yoru no Tobari mi ni Matowasete Kagayaita Matenrou Kyou mo mitsumeteru Kirameki sae namida ni Kaete Sakebi Dasu Shoudou wo Chikara ni Kaeteku Tada anata wo Kanjiru no wa Ikenai koto desu ka Kokoro karada mo Subete Sasagete Butsuketai Mitsumete Dakishimete Motto atashi wo Ukeirete Mou Nani mo Iwanaide Kotoba Nante Hitotoki no Maboroshi Na no dakara Kuchibiru Toiki sae anata ni wa Todokanai no Mune Tsumaru ai no Yukue Kagi wo Nigitteru Anata Shidai Na no dakara Kuchibiru Toiki sae anata ni wa Todokanai no Mune Tsumaru ai no Yukue Kagi wo Nigitteru Anata Shidai Na no dakara English Translation Night City The world is sleeping Murmurs and whispers Blowing away the lies Lights in the end of the labyrinth The butterfly of darkness descends Closing its wings I just want you Is it a bad thing? My body deeply Is burned up with energy Even my lips' sigh Isn't able to reach you Clogged in (my) breasts The fate of (our) love Holding the key for us to be together soon The curtains of night Are (my) clothes to wear The shining skyscappers Today are in my gaze Sea of sparkles Instead of tears An urge to burst into crying Its power will trigger a change I just want to feel you Is it a bas thing? Even all my mind and body I want to devote everything to you Look (at me), hug (me) Accept me more Don't speak (These) moments do not (need) words Because of the (moment's) fantasy Even my lips' sigh Isn't able to reach you Clogged in (my) breasts The fate of (our) love Holding the key for us to be together soon Category:Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose Soundtrack Category:Ligerie Soldier Papillon Rose Soundtrack